The first part of my personal Inuyasha episode
by ShugoInufreak
Summary: i thought that making my own episode would be fun because i could chose what happens :) sango is also in it, it just wouldnt let me put more the 4 characters
1. The Beginning or my personal Inuyasha ep

****I will not be putting myself in this one****

As I watched this series (Inuyasha) I started to kind of put myself into the story. Well, as I was doing that I came up with the perfect idea for an Inuyasha episode. This is what it was…

**A Night In The Present**

It was the night before the full moon, and everyone knew that they had to keep Inuyasha safe. "Maybe we could tie him up and hide him in an abandon hut?" Shippo said as he began to giggle loudly. Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting and walked over to him. "Wanna repeat that you little brat?!" Inuyasha said as he raised his fist and flashed a sly smile, exposing his pure white fangs. Shippo screamed and ran to Kagome for safety. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" she said as Inuyasha face planted onto the ground with a loud thud. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha scream. Kagome turned her head and stuck her nose in the air with a huff. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, smiled, then nodded. Inuyasha was walking away when he heard something that made his heart race, ears twitch, and stop dead in his tracks in thought. "Kagome, maybe Inuyasha should go with you back to your time. Seeing as we have been seeing more and more saimyosho, maybe him being _**there**_ would be the best." Miroku looked at Shippo then him, Shippo, and Sango all nodded and smiled. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome silently. "That's fine." Kagome finally said. "Inuyasha." "Yes?" he replied. "We should leave first thing in the morning, okay?" he nodded and turned to walk away. "Going for a walk? I'll go with you." Kagome said as she set Shippo down and stood up. As they walked away Miroku yelled, "Be careful!" Kagome turned, smiled, and waved bye.

I am splitting these into parts because it is so long. After I post this one I will work on getting the others posted soon

_Please comment what you think so far _


	2. Part 2 of my personal Inuyasha episode

**A Night In The Present **___**Part 2**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking silently for a few minutes before they came to an open field. Inuyasha gestured Kagome to sit, she nodded. "So… Are you really okay with me staying at your house tomorrow?" Inuyasha said as he stared at the stars and the moon. Kagome was silent for a few seconds, and then she spoke. "Well, I guess it will be good for you. To keep you safe…" Kagome started blushing "Thanks for caring about me so much." Inuyasha said smiling. "W-Well we'd better get back to the others, Kagome said as she stood up rapidly. But as she stood she slipped and Inuyasha caught her in his lap. They both started blushing as they stared at each other. Inuyasha slowly started moving forward as it to kiss her when she sat up, making him sit straight up. "We should probably get ba-AH!" Kagome had screamed making Inuyasha stand up and grab her. "Kagome are you okay?!" Inuyasha said frantically. "When I slipped I hurt my ankle." She replied. He turned and crouched, "Get on. I'll carry you back." Inuyasha said with a smile. Being stubborn kagome stood straight not putting pressure on her bad foot. "I can walk; I don't want to inconvenience you." She said with her arms crossed, and her eyes shut. Inuyasha turned and picked her up like a princess. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting a firm grip so she won't fall, (even though she knows Inuyasha wouldn't drop her) and buried her face in his shoulder out of embarrassment. After a few seconds Inuyasha slowly leaned and gently kissed Kagome's cheek. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "I-Inuyasha, did you just kiss my cheek?" she asked in a quiet, shy voice. Inuyasha winked, leaned down to her ear and whispered, "That's what you get for worrying me." Kagome was just in shock and awe. All this time she thought Inuyasha didn't like her, when maybe he did. _"Does he like me? Should I confess to him now? What should I do?" _ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Inuyasha set her down in his lap back at the hut. "Kagome? Did you decide on Inuyasha staying with you yet?" Sango said as she tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, yeah, that seems like the best idea. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Kagome said finally realizing what was going on and moving off of Inuyasha's lap. "Goodnight." Everyone replied. "Kagome you can lay your head on my lap if you'd like." Inuyasha said as his cheeks started to turn bright red from blushing. (He whispered that in her ear so the others wouldn't hear him) in reply she smiled and laid her head on his lap. _"What will happen tomorrow? I think I will confess tomorrow." _ Kagome thought, then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed part 2 I will be posting part 3 tomorrow (if I manage to finish it XD)  
leave me a comment to let me know how I'm doing thanks


	3. Part 3 of my personal Inuyasha episode

****Author's Note** I see all of these other author's notes so I figured if I want to fit in I should do one to **** Well I'm pretty sure you are wondering where Kirara is at this time. She is with Kohaku, who is free from Naraku's grasp. Just figured I would let you know ****well, on with part 3 of a Night in the Present **

**A Night In The Present ******part 3****

As the sun rose everyone awoke to a HUGE surprise. Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He looked down, happily, to see Kagome sleeping soundly in his lap. He moved his hand over her face so he could stroke it, to comfort her while she slept. As he placed his hand on her cheek he screamed at what he saw.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha screamed, but as he screamed Kagome jumped and almost hit her head on the floor. But thankfully Inuyasha managed to catch her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?!" Kagome said as she tried to focus her eyes on his face above her."Inuyasha, why are your eyes brown?!" Kagome said as she jolted up, nearly hitting Inuyasha in the head. She turned only to scream herself at what she saw. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all jumped at hearing Kagome scream and were all in such shock and awe that they couldn't do anything but stare, mouths wide open.

"Inuyasha, I thought you weren't supposed to turn until the night time?!" Kagome exclaimed while she rummaged her fingers through Inuyasha's, now black, hair trying to find his dog ears.

"I am!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I have no idea what the hell is going on!"

"Well we need to get you to the Bone Eater's well, and fast!" Shippo shouted.

"But how?!" Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time

".. I don't know." Kagome said as a look of sadness flashed across her face. "But what I do know is that we have to keep Inuyasha safe at all cost!" Inuyasha could see it in Kagome's eyes, just how much she really cared and wanted to keep him safe. Being human, and seeing her look so determined to help him made his blush a little, but he tried to hide it, as not to show Kagome.

"I will just hide my face and hair." Inuyasha said as he placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's leg and smiled at her warmly. She looked at him and returned a warm and happy smile. So they all started devising a plan to help get Inuyasha to the well. Inuyasha and Kagome were conversating while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did the same.

"Maybe we put his hair up in a hat?" Sango suggested

"No, that wouldn't work." Miroku replied

"*sigh* I wish that there was some way that we could just dress him up as another person. Then this would be a lot easier." Shippo said as he glanced at Inuyasha. "That's perfect!" Miroku and Sango screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped conversating and turned to Miroku and the others. "What's perfect?" Inuyasha asked as a puzzled look crossed his face as well as Kagome's face. "You're not going to like this Inuyasha, but maybe you and Kagome should switch clothes." Sango said with a little smirk. Kagome's face turned bright red at what Sango had said. Inuyasha started to blush a deep red as well, as he thought of him wearing a skirt. Especially _her_ skirt. He wouldn't be able to face her ever again if he had to dress in something so embarrassing.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up.

"But... it could work..." Kagome stated without looking at him for the embarrassment on her face was way too obvious. She couldn't imagine herself wearing Inuyasha's clothes in her whole life, not like it would be a bad thing, she loved his scent. And wearing his clothes would mean that she would be wrapped around his scent. But she didn't want to see so eager for him to wear her clothes. Being human, the touch from Kagome's hand made his heart pound in his chest and him blush even more then he already was.

"Please Inuyasha…" Kagome pleaded. "I don't like this idea either…" she turned to face him and met his brown eyes with hers. "But if it will keep you safe…. Then I will do it." Inuyasha could see in her eyes how much she really cared. He then got lost in his thoughts for a little bit

"_What should I do? My heart is beating so fast, and I really wanna tell her how I feel… what am I thinking?! She doesn't like me… plus if I told her now it would make her uncomfortable with me being in the same house as her. Dammit! I hate being a human, all of my emotions for Kagome are so much stronger now and it was becoming a pain not to just grab her and hold her close and kiss her." _

Kagome noticed that he was lost in thought which mad her wonder what he was thinking. She stood up, still holding his hand, and started taking off his shirt. That's when he came back to reality. "KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha screamed as he jerked back and began to fall as well. Inuyasha pulled Kagome in close, not paying attention to where her face was, and landed on his back on the floor with a loud thud. Both of their eyes were closed when they landed. _"What is this feeling? Why is it so soft and warm?" _ They both thought. They both opened their eyes simultaneously, only to find that when they landed… their lips had been pressed together. Neither one of them moved for a few seconds. Inuyasha closed his eyes and started kissing Kagome deeply. Kagome didn't know how to react to what was happening.

"Um… Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked as she slowly started to move towards them.

Kagome finally awoke from the, heavenly, trance she was in and pulled away from Inuyasha's lips. A confused look crossed his face. "Yeah I'm fine, Inuyasha broke my fall." Kagome replied. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, just let me ge-AH!" He shrieked in pain as his back cringed.

"Inuyasha?! Sit up, where does it hurt?!" Kagome said as she frantically jumped off of him and help him sit up but letting him prop up on her. "I-it's my back. When I caught you I hit the edge of the step with my back." Inuyasha whimpered, trying not to show how much pain he was really in, and as not to worry Kagome any more then he already had.

"Take off your shirt and I will look at it." Kagome insisted. Inuyasha glared at Sango and the others, Kagome noticed and gave Sango the **please leave** look. But instead of Sango saying it, Miroku beat her to the punch. "Maybe we should give them a few minutes." Sango nodded and picked up Shippo and started to walk out.

"Are they gone?" Inuyasha whispered softly into Kagome's ear. She nodded.

"Okay take your shirt off. Well, shirts." She let out a small chuckle. Inuyasha giggled and did as he was told. After he finished taking off his shirts kagome looked at his chest. It was very muscular, and she was blushing as she looked. She had seen his bare chest before, but after the kiss, looking at his bare chest made her heart pound and made her want to just hold him and pour all of her feelings out. But she wasn't sure whether he liked her or not.

"Is everything okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently placing his hand on her shoulder. _"His hand is so warm."_ She thought to herself. _"I want to hold it forever. My skin is tingling at his touch. I can't wait much longer. It's just 3 words that I would have to say… I just wish I had the guts to say them…"_

"Hey! Kagome? Come back to earth."  
He said as he started to tickle her sides. She outburst laughing as he pulled her close, still tickling her.

"Okay I'm back on earth just stop tickling me." Kagome pleaded between fits of laughter. Inuyasha did as he was told and released her.

"Now let me look at your back." "Fine." He replied he turned and pulled his long black hair over his shoulder. She gently placed her hand on his back.

"_It's so warm, I just want to hug him/her tightly and never let go… but I know that I shouldn't…"_ they both thought. Kagome slowly slid her hand over the place where it hurt. Inuyasha (being human) almost couldn't control his emotions. His skin tingled as she touched it. His breathing became heavier and his heart beat sped up rapidly. Kagome felt the same. Kagome placed her hand on the area that hurt and Inuyasha screamed. "OW!" he shouted. Involuntarily Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. "I'm sorry…" kagome could feel tears welling up and she started to sob softly. Inuyasha could hear her and he turned around and held her in his lap, with his chin on top of her head.

"Kagome calm down please. I'm fine now, please stop crying." He pleaded trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe I hurt you again… I can't do it after what happened last time…" (**This flashback is about the first movie, but not exactly the same thing that happened since I was going off of memory. If you have not seen it you probably shouldn't read this part)**

_**FLASHBACH BEGIN**_

While Menomaru has Kagome under his control he ordered her to kill Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, pulling her as close as he possibly could to him.

"R-run… Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her.

"No! I'm not leaving you ever again!" he protested.

"I'm sorry…" as Kagome whispered that she grew claws and stabbed each and every one of them into his back. He screamed in pain and jumped a few feet back.

"Kagome?! What's wrong with you?!" he shouted. Kagome was screaming in her head.

"_NO! Inuyasha RUN!" _Kagome what's wrong with you…?!" kagome couldn't reply. All she could do was keep chanting, "Run." And, "I'm sorry." After the battled for a while, Inuyasha was sitting with his back up against the sacred tree, bleeding and near death. As Kagome approached Inuyasha looked up, a lock of sadness in his eyes. As Kagome, still being controlled, made a bow and arrow appear out of thin air.

"Inuyasha… run…" Kagome managed to say before she shot the arrow. As she released it she managed to get free from Menomaru's control and she screamed. She ran towards him and fell to the ground crying and holding him close to her.

"I'm so sorry… Inuyasha!" she cried out.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

****Author's Note** I am not going to any further into the movies because I will just get distracted and then get away from the BIG picture lol. Well I hope you enjoyed part 3 **

**Please review and tell me what you thought or any ideas on how the story should progress, I am open to all suggestions **


End file.
